object_big_brotherfandomcom-20200213-history
Tissues
Tissues was the runner up of Season 3 of Big Brother, and competed on Big Brother All-Stars (7) He later returned to compete on Big Brother 14 All-Stars 2 BB3 Nothing much happened on week one. Tissues didn't win HoH or PoV and wasn't nominated. He had a slight altercation with Trophy and voted for him in his Eviction. Week 2 however, Tissues won the PoV, and decided to save Cheesy to gain his trust. Next two weeks he didn't win a HoH or PoV, and was never nominated. Week 5, He won his first HoH and nominated Fan and Yang. Fan won the PoV, so Tissues replaced him with Microphone, who was evicted. Tissues was nominated for the first time the next week, (6) He was put on the block after Fan won HoH, and decided to strike back at Tissues, nominating him and Yang. He didn't win PoV, Soap did. And Soap decided to save him. His friend though, Cheesy, was put on the block, and then evicted. Tissues, wanting revenge, won the next HoH, putting Fan and Yang on the block. Tissues though, didn't win the PoV, Test Tube did. Tissues though, did persuade Test Tube into not using the Veto, promising her, Fan was safe, telling her "It's fine, it's all a part of the plan to eliminate Yang. Soap is in on it as-well" Test Tube believed him, and didn't use the PoV, to Fan's shock. Fan was then subsequently evicted. The next week Test Tube won HoH, and obviously put Soap and Tissues on the block. Tissues pulled through in the PoV, winning it and using it on himself. Soap remained safe, as Yang was eliminated. Tissues didn't win the final HoH, but was saved as Soap brought him to the finale. Which he lost in a 5 to 2 vote, which many think was due to a 'biter jury'. BB7 Tissues Big Brother 7 - All-Stars game didn't last long at all. Week 1 he didn't win HoH or PoV, and wasn't nominated, and continued a Showmance with Soap. He was suddenly nominated the second week after Taco won HoH, and MP3 who won, didn't use her PoV. He was evicted in a 8 to 8 tie against Wheel. Taco used her sole vote to evict Tissues, who finished 19th out of 20th. BB14 Tissues was a surprise returnee in BB14, as usually the All-Stars would consist of contestants competing through the range of 6 Shows. 2 Houseguests though, didn't want to compete, so the production let the first two eliminated in the first All-Stars (BB7) To try again for redemption, and Tissues got so much of it. Tissues strategy was make friends with most of the house to not be seen as a public enemy, and gain allies as His (BB3/7) Soap wasn't here, but another Soap (BB9) was. For 9 Weeks Tissues wasn't nominated, and had made friends more than half of the house. Somebody he didn't make a friend with though, Mango, won HoH and nominated Tissues. Tissues won the PoV though to save himself. Week 10, Tissues struck back, nominating Mango after winning the HoH. Mango won the PoV though, so he replaced him with Globe. Week 11, Tissues was safe as a friend in Police Hat, won the HoH. Week 12, Tissues was nominated again, This time by Basketball. But Police Hat, who had won this weeks PoV, saved Tissues. Week 13 Tissues won the HoH again, but didn't strike back at Basketball, but instead going for Shampoo, who was currently floating. He successfully got her eliminated. This nearly proved fatal though, and Basketball won Week 14's HoH and nominated Tissues once again. Police Hat didn't win the PoV, neither did Tissues. But Mango did, and did something surprising, he used the PoV on Tissues and saved him, not many people know why, and Mango didn't explain it to well in the Diary Room. Tissues couldn't repay back Mango though, as Mango was evicted next Week (15). Week 16, Tissues won the HoH once more, and decided to strike back at Basketball, Basketball was successfully evicted. Tissues also won the PoV this week, to deny the chance at Basketball saving himself. Tissues didn't have to worry Week 17, as he wasn't nominated, and went on to win the Final HoH, and brought his New Ally in Police Hat to the Finale, which Tissues won in an Almost Perfect Game, 8 to 1. BB19 Tissues was brought back for Big Brother 19 - Runner's Up Cup. Despite finishing 2nd for a 2nd time, Tissues game in BB19 wasn't as impressive as in BB3. Tissues this time around only Won 1 Competition, this one being a PoV at Week 7. Tissues was also nominated 6 times, just 1 less then all of his other season's combined. And in a identical way in Big Brother 4, Tissues failed to win the Final HoH and was brought to the Finale by Nail. Tissues proceeded to lose in a 5 to 2 vote, finishing Runner-Up the exact same way as he first did in Big Brother 4. Trivia Tissues played a near-perfect game in Big Brother 3, as he never got a nomination vote. Unfortunately he didn't get 100% of the juror's vote, and in-fact lost in a 5 to 2 vote. Tissues played another near-perfect game, this time in Big Brother 14. He won this time, but didn't get 100% of the juror vote, in-fact Shampoo was the only one not to vote for Tissues to win. Tissues is the only person to have two seasons where they have never gotten a vote. Tissues is the only person to have finished Runner-Up twice.